


Военная байка семейства Уошбёрн

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [17]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: — Мы здесь все чокнутые, смирись. Но это никого из нас не делает Нишкой.
Relationships: Adelai Niska/Hoban Washburne(one-sided), Adelai Niska/Malcolm Reynolds(one-sided), Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Военная байка семейства Уошбёрн

***

Пряная нотка смертельной опасности отлично подходит для того, чтобы разбавить скучный семейный секс. 

«Сэр, вы не могли бы сесть за штурвал? — говорит Зои, обращаясь к капитану. — Я хочу, чтобы наш пилот сорвал с меня одежду!»

Фраза произносится практически без изменений. После столкновения с кораблём Пожирателей. После драки с людьми Альянса. После любой заварушки, из которой они по счастью выбираются без потерь. 

Секс даёт Зои почувствовать себя живой. А риск служит лучшим на свете афродизиаком. Видимо, война всё-таки перекроила ей мозги, покопавшись в них основательнее, чем Синерукие в черепушке сумасшедшей Ривер. 

Но Уош ничего не имеет против этой странной привычки. За годы семейной жизни он уже научился считывать первые признаки возбуждения. Вот у Зои проступила капелька пота в ямочке над пухлой верхней губой. Вот соски чётко (вот-вот прорвут!) прорисовались сквозь грубую ткань форменной рубашки. Даже с револьверами на своём поясе Зои в такие минуты обращается странно: непроизвольно поглаживает их стволы сквозь кобуру перед тем, как слегка ослабить на бёдрах тяжёлый оружейный пояс. А она винтовку разряжает так эротично, что Уош сглатывает слюну и смущённо оглядывается на остальную команду. Ему кажется, что воздух дрожит от сгустившегося сексуального желания. Но никто: начиная от скромника пастора и заканчивая пошляком Джейном, — не обращает на Зои внимания, не замечает или не старается не замечать. И лишь Мэл, слегка покраснев, начинает преувеличенно оживлённо болтать о разных пустяках, — словно бы знает.

— Вы были близки с капитаном? Хоть раз? — спрашивает жену Уош, когда они остаются наедине. 

— Нет, — мгновенно откликается она. И спустя паузу честно добавляет: — Но не потому, что не пробовали. 

Уош пытается сдержать ревность, но это ему плохо удаётся. Ведь Мэл прошёл бок о бок с Зои всю войну. И уж там-то опасных ситуаций было не меньше, чем в жизни контрабандистов.

— После битвы за долину Серенити я попыталась залезть кэпу в штаны. И он, похоже, был не против, — с усмешкой говорит Зои, наблюдая за надувшимся Уошем. — Почему именно к нему? Из всего взвода выжили только мы вдвоём да Трейси. Но тот был совсем мальчишкой.

— И что же вам помешало? — бурчит Уош.

— Солдаты Альянса, которые взяли нас в плен.

— А потом? Почему вы не повторили попытку? 

Обнажённая Зои томно закидывает ногу на бедро Уоша:

— Не знаю. То ли жизнь стала слишком пресной, то ли я подозревала, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то, похожего на тебя.

— И в чём же различие между мной и Мэлом? 

— Я за кэпа убью. Не раздумывая. Того, кого он скажет, — спокойно отвечает Зои. Но от её тона волоски на руках Уоша становятся дыбом.

— А… за меня? — дрогнувшим голосом уточняет он.

— А за тебя сдохну сама, — и уже другим, воркующим голосом, Зои быстро добавляет: — А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня. 

И Уош с охотой повинуется приказу.

***  
Аделай Нишка считает себя гением пыток. 

Он приказывает привязать пленников к столбу и вживить им под кожу маленькие электроды. Это не больно — не больнее пореза перочинным ножом, — но и Уош, и Мэл знают, что это всего лишь прелюдия к основной боли. 

Мэл хихикает, когда электроды прикрепляют к подмышкам, говорит, чтобы были поосторожнее, потому что, дескать, он очень, вот прям с детства боится щекотки, да и руки у прислужника Нишки ледяные, неприятно же. Уош не настолько смелый, однако старается во всём подражать Мэлу. Но потом, случайно опустив голову, он замечает, как Нишка в предвкушении пытки поглаживает под столом свою вздыбившуюся ширинку, и приступ тошноты подступает Уошу к горлу, а храбрость куда-то испаряется, уступая место гадливости. Эта сволочь собирается получить удовольствие от их мук. 

Первая волна боли сильная, но терпимая. Вторая — основательно проходится по всему позвоночнику, стальные иглы впиваются в мозг, Уош дёргается, хватает ртом воздух, словно рыба, попавшая на крючок. Когда боль заканчивается, он со стыдом чувствует, что по штанинам вниз текут тёплые струйки мочи. 

Именно тогда Мэл и заводит разговор о Зои. 

— Она у тебя классная тёлочка. Любой захотел бы трахнуть её! — кричит он между приступами боли. 

— Скажи, Уош! Скажи мне! Её вагина такая же мускулистая, как и всё остальное тело? (ААААА!) А какая задница, Уош! Правда, у твоей жены клёвая задница? (ААААА!) Ты трахал её сзади? И как, понравилось? (ААААА!) Охренительное, наверное, ощущение, когда ты засовываешь член в её упругую узкую мускулистую попку, а, Уош? (ААААА!) Честное слово, когда мы уйдём отсюда, я сам её трахну! (ААААА!) Трахну своего старпома, жену первого пилота… как тебе это понравится, Уош? Просто потому, что я мого! (ААААА!) Отвечай мне, не молчи! Отвечай, тряпка! Слушай меня, слушай, и отвечай! (ААААА!) 

— Если… выберемся… трахни… я… не… против. 

Сознание плывёт, растворяется в боли — каждый приступ, мать его, сильнее… сильнее предыдущего. Уош пытается отвечать, пытается остатками разума уцепиться за ревность, за любовь, да хоть за что-то, что удержало бы его на поверхности, не дало бы сойти с ума и превратиться в бессловесный покорный скот. Хотя бы это, раз над другими органами он уже не властен. 

Когда на пороге пыточной появляется Зои, Уош не сразу верит, что это взаправду, что не мерещится ему в кровавом бреду. А когда понимает, что да, это действительно Зои, живая и пока свободная, — кричит, захлёбываясь в собственной слюне и рвоте: «Беги, беги отсюда!» Вернее, ему кажется, что — кричит. На самом деле — бессвязно стонет. 

— Я пришла за своими мужчинами, — скупо роняет Зои, швыряя на стол Нишки наплечную сумку, набитую кредитами. 

Её ноздри на мгновение расширяются, уловив резкий запах фекалий, смешанный с тонким, еле уловимым душком палёного мяса. Она не смотрит ни на Уоша, ни на Мэла, она видит перед собой только Нишку. 

А тот своими узкими сальными глазками уставился сквозь стёклышки очков прямо во впадинку над её верхней губой, где (Уош даже сейчас готов поклясться) уже начинает скапливаться маленькая предательская капелька пота. И как только Нишка отпустит его и Мэла, как только они втроём с Зои взойдут на «Серенити», она незаметно оближет этот пот и прильнёт к Уошу всем своим разгоряченным телом. 

— Чужая боль заставляет чувствовать себя живым, не правда ли? — усмехается Нишка и, развернувшись в кресле, широко расставляет ноги. 

Зои смотрит на его возбуждённый член, торчащий из расстёгнутой ширинки, на ярко-розовую головку цвета свежепросоленного мяса, обрамлённую складками белой морщинистой плоти. Телохранители Нишки замерли по бокам кресла каменными изваяниями, ни один мускул не шелохнётся на их бесстрастных лицах. 

— Здесь в пять раз больше денег, чем мы вам задолжали за поезд. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы выкупить обоих, — бесстрастно говорит она.

— Боюсь они немного подпорчены, — добродушно говорит Нишка, поднимаясь с кресла. Он со всем своим дьявольским гонором (и дорогих ботинках на высокой платформе) едва доходит Зои до плеча. — Неужели они для вас так много значат? 

— Да. 

— А для меня они значат намного больше. Этого недостаточно. Недостаточно за двоих. Но вполне достаточно за одного. Я могу с вами поделиться. А теперь вам придётся… 

— Он, — Зои, не раздумывая указывает на Уоша. И лишь эта поспешность выдаёт её волнение. — Прошу прощения, вы ведь хотели, чтобы я выбрала? 

Нишка явно не ожидал, что кто-то, пусть даже эта странная женщина с повадками тигрицы, защищающей своих тигрят, осмелится его перебить. Он на мгновение теряется и смеётся гаденьким хрипловатым смехом: 

— Всё-таки предпочитаете мужа? Похвально. 

Уоша отвязывают от столба, и он падает прямо в лужу собственных испражнений. Вонючего и полностью обессиленного, его швыряют под ноги Зои. Она помогает ему подняться и подставляет плечо. 

— Мэл, — стонет Уош, оборачиваясь на капитана, привязанного к столбу. 

— Молчи. И просто иди, — шипит Зои. 

— Подождите, пожалуйста, — окликает их Нишка. — Всё-таки здесь слишком много денег. Я должен дать вам что-нибудь… на сдачу 

Уош слышит протяжный крик Мэла, чувствует как всем телом напряглась Зои, протягивая руку за куском живой окровавленной плоти, завёрнутой в белоснежный платок. 

— Теперь мы в расчёте, — резюмирует Нишка. 

Уош с Зои идут на пристыкованный шаттл, а Мэл всё кричит… 

*** 

— Он сумасшедший, — шепчет Уош. 

— Я знаю, — Зои бережно ощупывает его лицо, шею, руки, определяя степень повреждений и одновременно успокаивая. 

Уош не знал, что темнокожие могут так бледнеть — до болезненной серости, до выцветшего дагерротипа. 

— Мэл сумасшедший. Он не сломался. И мне не дал, — истерично бормочет Уош.

Зои, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. 

— А Нишка… 

— Он маньяк. И он когда-нибудь сдохнет, — Зои отводит взгляд. 

— Он убьёт Мэла. Замучает до смерти. 

— Мэл постарается протянуть как можно дольше. Он сильный. День, может быть, два, три… 

Уош чувствует, как волна ярости поднимается откуда-то из глубины: 

— Не будет у этого подонка даже одного дня. 

Он поднимается, шатаясь, садится в кресло пилота. Руки, привычно коснувшись штурвала, наливаются невиданной прежде силой. 

Шаттл взлетает. 

***  
— Джейн, капитан должен это сделать сам, — со звенящей в голосе гордостью говорит Зои.  
Всего лишь спустя пару часов Уош, Зои и Джейн стоят на борту захваченного корабля Нишки и наблюдают, как Мэл, разъярённый, с зияющей кровавой раной на месте левого уха, насмерть схватился с самым плечистым телохранителем. 

— Нет! — отчаянно кричит Мэл. — Не должен! 

И Уош наводит на врага свой револьвер. И стреляет одновременно с Зои и Джейном, чувствуя как горячка боя превращается в нечто совершенно иное. Удовлетворение? Гордость? Радость победителя? 

Возбуждение? 

Но после возвращения на «Серенити» Зои сосредоточена и по-прежнему до серости бледна. Уош принимает душ — ну или то, что на корабле называют душем, — натягивает чистую рубаху и свободные штаны. Зои смазывает его ожоги мазью, заклеивает пластырем самые глубокие порезы. Но не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит ему в глаза. И ямочка над верхней губой у неё сухая, как пустыня на какой-нибудь захолустной луне. 

— Как Мэл? 

— Саймон прямо сейчас пришивает ему ухо. Прогноз благоприятный. 

— Зои… — Уош успокаивающе кладёт ладонь на её обнажённое предплечье. 

— Не сейчас, муж. 

— У нас только что появилась семейная военная байка. Пусть на троих с Мэлом, но всё-таки… 

— Ты этому рад? 

— Я просто счастлив. — Жёсткая корабельная койка кажется Уошу мягче самых мягких перин. — Мы ведь выжили. 

И силы наконец оставляют его.  
***  
Проспав двенадцать часов подряд, Уош просыпается вполне отдохнувшим и полным сил. Он проводит рукой по постели, но Зои рядом нет. 

Зато с камбуза тянет чем-то приятным, не похожим на обычный солоноватый запах разогретой белковой массы. Зои, впервые за долгое время одетая в домашнее, возится у плиты, разогревая зеленоватое овощное пюре из консервной банки. 

— О! Жёнин супчик! — потирает руки Уош. — Я вчера, наверное, хорошо себя вёл. 

— Лучше всех, — Зои целует его в макушку и ставит на стол глиняную тарелку с едой. 

— Жалко, что этот поганец Нишка под шумок удрал. Импотент! Ты знаешь, чем он занимался, пока нас с Мэлом там… — Уош нервно смеётся. — Просто ходячий анекдот! 

— Джейну не говори, а то помрёт со смеху, — Зои отворачивается. 

— Эй, в чём дело, жена? А ну посиди со мной! — Уошу удаётся схватить её за руку. — С тобой всё нормально? 

— Неплохо. 

— Тебя задело, как этот придурок с тобой говорил? 

Зои молчит. 

— Говорят, самый классный секс после ссоры, — задумчиво продолжает Уош. — До того, как Мэл нанял меня на «Серенити», я жил с одной такой. Истеричка была, в доме ни одной фаянсовой тарелки не водилось — всё норовила мне в голову запустить. Ну и я в долгу не оставался. 

— Хм. То есть если я надену тебе этот суп на голову, ты возбудишься? — с живой иронией интересуется Зои. 

— Да погоди ты, — Уош на всякий случай отодвигает тарелку подальше. — Я не о том. Я ведь тоже больной, если завожусь от опасности. Поэтому и жизнь такую для себя выбрал, и женился на… 

— Хм… — Зои пытается скрыть улыбку. — И на ком же ты женился? 

— На чудесной, обаятельной, сексуальной женщине! Львице! Тигрице! Пантере! — скороговоркой произносит Уош и добавляет тихо. — Мы здесь все чокнутые, смирись. Но это никого из нас не делает Нишкой. 

Зои легко освобождается из рук Уоша. Но он и не держит. Всему своё время. 

Потом в кают-компанию врывается весёлый, хоть и немного хромающий Мэл. С двумя ушами. Всё-таки наличие профессионального хирурга на борту корабля иногда бывает очень полезным. 

— Зои, твой муж дал согласие, чтобы мы переспали. Он считает, что это разрядит напряжённую обстановку в коллективе, — в зрачках Мэла пляшут озорные бесенята. 

Уош снова чувствует укол ревности. Если бы ему удавалось также легко и непринуждённо рассмешить Зои! 

А, гори оно всё огнём! В конце концов, в мужья она выбрала не капитана! 

Уош рывком поднимается со стула, хватает Зои за талию и отволакивает подальше от вытянутых трубочкой развратных губёшек Мэла. И от его озорных бесенят. 

Хлопок по заднице Зои принимает как должное. 

— Сэр, вы не могли бы вместо секса со мной сесть за штурвал? Единоличник-муж, кажется, настаивает на исполнении супружеского долга. 

Мэл хохочет им вслед.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
